


【赤黑】假设性

by liiiane



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liiiane/pseuds/liiiane
Summary: 补档，关于未来的可能性。
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Kudos: 6





	【赤黑】假设性

**你不存在的地方**  


赤司从办公室出来，抬手看了眼手表，距离八点还差十分钟。  
今晚聚会，初中那伙一起打篮球的队友好不容易才凑出个时间。去国外研修的参加比赛的骑着飞机到处乱跑的，只有和紫原见面的次数还算频繁。加班至此，现在赶过去估计还能赶上第二轮的灌酒。赤司叫住秘书，让她可以准备下班，小姑娘感激得点头如捣蒜，能在十点前回去已经是boss的恩赐了。

路上有点堵，东京难得下大雪，看这扬扬洒洒的样子估计能飘上一整夜。待会儿如果实在抵不过那些家伙的灌酒，就麻烦家里的司机把车开回去吧，他在方向盘上轻敲手指。  
等他抵达约定的场所，还没踏进门就被青峰的大嗓门震得停住了步子，这时候转身应该还来得及。正这么想着，移门从里面被哗啦拉开。  
“啊！小赤司！你好慢啊！”  
模特的脸经过岁月的雕琢反而更帅气了，曾经轻浮的模样现在由于机长这个身份而表现出成熟稳重的一面。赤司不禁比较起今早在镜中看到的自己，中学时的娃娃脸早在高中时期就已无影无踪，职场上的忙碌更是大大减少睡眠时间，但面对生意场上不时黏在他身上的视线，其中男女皆有，他相信自己的吸引力威力不减。  
“不好意思来晚了。”

他们果然已经开始了第二轮。绿间始终把持住自己，医生的手可不能因为酒精有所丝毫差错，所有推到面前的酒都被他转移给紫原，后者来者不拒，早在大学里他就展现出惊人的酒量，只不过他觉得酒味太苦不太爱喝。青峰和黄濑没有顾忌地互灌，抬杠也照收不误，杯子一旦空了一半以上立马就被加满，看到第七个空瓶被收走，赤司终于忍不住发声。  
“你们两个，大辉也算是公众人物吧，这次回国虽然没有报道，但自然会有消息走漏，被人拍到失态的照片影响仕途，运动员的身体是这么糟蹋的吗，还有凉太，你再喝下去飞机能开成过山车，安全出行变成极限运动，我可不敢乘坐醉鬼的飞机。刚进来就一股酒味，现在这里要变成毒气室了。”  
两人瞬间被定住，与对面还在慢吞吞嚼着鱿鱼丝的紫原形成鲜明对比。  
“哈……老妈子属性还是没变啊……”黄濑咬着杯口嘟哝着。况且你不是有私人飞机吗。内心再偷偷补上一句。  
“凉太，你当我聋的吗。”

现场一时间安静下来。紫原左看看，右瞧瞧，抹了抹嘴角的细屑。  
“话说起来，你们还记得以前有幻之第六人吗，那个小小的。”  
“你说小黑子啊！当然记得！”  
“初中之后就没见过了，当时去哪个高中也没告诉我们。”  
青峰漠然地继续灌酒，并不打算加入话题。赤司也同样没做声，对于那个模糊的印象，他全当选择性失忆。  
早就是不相关的人了，这本来就是个弱肉强食的世界，接受不了游戏规则就自动退出吧。

高中的比赛洛山夺得三连冠，毋庸置疑的王者。高二时他和青峰赛了一场，这让他稍稍激起点斗志，比赛扣人心弦，至少在过程中他没觉得无聊，想必青峰也是如此。进入高三赤司虽然没有引退，但已经没有上场的必要了。他训练出来的棋子光泽熠熠，他只需运筹帷幄。进入大学后，篮球被封在柜子里，连同对母亲的回忆。他顺应父亲的期望接手财团，甚至处理得更为出色。前阵子他被父亲指示和政界巨头的千金小姐共进晚餐，面对不久就要共度下半生的陌生人，他双手交叠遮住嘴角，他不能让过于讽刺的笑容破坏这个婚约。  
不会再有改变，将词典里的失败划去，所有的事情一帆风顺，想得到的东西必然会得到，没有为之挣扎苦恼的必要。身体里另一个自己再也没醒来。

似乎有人问过，“你觉得打篮球开心吗？”  
他不屑于回答。  
胜利就像呼吸一样。感情用事只会成为绊脚石。

赤司强迫自己醒来，夜还很沉，但他今夜不会再次入眠。那个梦境太过真实，宛若一伸手就能碰到飘扬下来的绒绒细雪，他不愿回想。  
他沉浸在一种巨大的虚无感中，身体在波流中肆意浮沉，什么都得到了，他站在登峰，居高临下看着脚下的人，下不来。  
他痛苦地弓起背脊。

**和你一起的未来**  


黑子赖在床上不想起来，每个不用面对稿子不用面对熊孩子的休息日都应该好好珍惜，阳光透过窗帘缝隙击打他的眼帘，这种催促的功力太微不足道了。他一个大翻身，狠狠地把头埋在枕头下面。

“黑子。”窗帘“唰啦”一声被拉开，啊，恶魔来了。  
他马上不留余力地向墙边贴去，想象自己只有一张海报那样薄。  
至于赤司此时此刻出现在此地的原因黑子也想不通，放着高级别墅不住，硬要来和他挤一间公寓，还美名其曰富人区过于远离尘世间开车十分钟没撞见半个人影连饭都没地方吃，这里贴近生活遛个弯就能闻到面包刚出炉的诱人香气。并且离公司近。  
可是距离产生美懂不懂呀赤司君。

“黑——子——”一把扯开紧紧压住的枕头，刺眼的光线少了窗帘的阻挡，开始发起猛烈攻击，那种万箭穿身的感觉实为强烈。  
“啊——我是暗夜的住民，没有黑暗的庇护，阳光将把我化为灰烬。”黑子开始垂死挣扎般来回翻滚，而在赤司眼里只是小儿耍无赖般的把戏。  
“别装傻，你就算现编十四行诗你也得起来，”他拉住黑子的手腕，一把扯起身，“让你昨天别赶稿，今天要回家的，上周不是说好了嘛！”听不见听不见，黑子呆坐在床上，心一横就是不睁开眼，身体摇摇晃晃的眼看就要再度回到被窝的怀抱，他想曾经装死的深厚功力应该还没有退化。

赤司感到额头有青筋在跳动，前阵子日日夜夜都要忙活公司里的事，整个大财团每天都有堆积如山的文件被送进来，每次秘书进门都只闻其声不见其人。休息日他也想两个人窝在床上，睡他个天昏地暗，不用管一日三餐的问题，如果傍晚被饿醒，爬起来晃到旁边的拉面店填饱肚子就行。

但今天必须要回去，自新年以后他一直腾不出时间，直到四月才排出行程外空闲的一天。  
“奶奶刚刚亲自打电话来，问你要吃什么。”这句话起了效果，黑子停止晃悠，沉吟了半响，“香……”  
“闭嘴，敢说香草奶昔我就打你。”  
“……”  
赤司按了按太阳穴，把气沉下去一点，没必要为这种事发火，解决起来小事一桩。他伸手按住黑子后脑乱七八糟的翘毛，用力往怀里一带。

感觉到温热的气息撒在皮肤上，熟悉的触感在脸上一点点摸索，深情得无以复加。  
该死的，怎么过去了这么多年还会有心跳漏拍的丢人反应。

“停……停停停！！！！请别咬了好痛！”  
黑子猛然睁开眼睛，淡蓝色的双眼今天首次和阳光打了个照面，他都准备好献出自己的早安吻了，出其不意不是这么玩的啊！眼前的恶魔看着自己的杰作笑得很得意，白皙的脸颊上留有一排牙印，多完美的当代艺术。  
黑子揉着自己的伤处，所有的柔情都是假的，假的！人与人之间最基本的信任都没有了！

“好了快起来，既然你没什么想吃的东西那我就说汤豆腐了，老一辈人的手艺可是很叫人念念不忘的。”说着就将该换的衣服一股脑扔在床上，转身去收拾摊在桌上的写作参考资料。早上的保育员晚上的小说家，有时他加班回来时看见伏在桌前的身影，总想静静地抱上他一会儿。  
今天能站在这里，两个人走过了一路荆棘，途中赤司以为黑子会放弃，或者说他害怕黑子会放弃，这说出去是件可笑的事，没人相信他会害怕。但假如黑子表现出一点退缩或犹豫，赤司之前抵住的所有压力都会在顷刻间将他压垮，往后他们也一定不会再相见。幸好黑子一直在身旁，目光坚定地直视未来，就和当年打败他时一样对所有艰苦无所畏惧。他居然会怀疑他会放弃，这个词一定从未出现在黑子版广辞苑中。

完全不知晓对方内心正在上演情感戏，黑子捧着衣服，还在深深怀疑自己当初的抉择是不是太草率了。热恋期中他曾化身八爪鱼缠在赤司身上一觉睡到午时三点，早就醒过来的某人任由他抱着，看他的睡脸直到他有苏醒的痕迹，黑子醒来急忙擦擦嘴角，还好什么也没有。问他感想如何，他说完全看不腻。在往后黑子不太好意继续回忆下去。

但是管他呢，黑子利索地换起衣服，就算现在才发觉眼瞎也是自己选的，他能有什么抱怨，不过等到下一个休息日，他肯定会为赤司精心准备一个“惊喜”。


End file.
